Bambini di Guerra
by Drakenos
Summary: El humo rosa se disipa dejando a la vista a un grupo de adolescentes. Nadie sabe quienes son pero algo en sus rostros hace que les resulten familiares. Sin embargo sus ojos brillan con la tristeza de un alma cansada que ha visto demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

He visto varios de este estilo de historias y quería probarlo. Ayer soñé con un futuro alternativo de KHR (sep, _no es amor, lo que tú sientes se llama obsesión_), bastante triste debo decir xD, y pensé: ¿porqué no probarlo con esa trama? Ya tengo pensados dos de los primeros arcos, pero para no desvelar lo que es toda la trama de un solo golpe voy a dejarlo en una contextualización:

_Tras la batalla del futuro contra Byakuran los Guardianes (TYL) continuan con sus vidas en el mundo de la mafia. Poco a poco, sin embargo, las cosas empiezan a torcerse. Ignoran todas las señales, continúan con su rutina, crean sus familias y siguen adelante, pero cuando por fin se percatan del verdadero peligro que supone el nuevo enemigo ya es demasiado tarde. Cuando quieren darse cuenta están involucrados en una nueva guerra perdida de antemano, una guerra que lleva gestándose mucho más tiempo del que ellos creen - después de la batalla de representantes - y ahora es demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Arrinconados y cada vez más desesperados, las grandes mafias caen una a una. La única posibilidad parece ser enviar al pasado a alguien para que intente cambiar los hechos y así tener una oportunidad...y su única opción son los jóvenes herederos de la onceava generación, los únicos que no causarían una brecha temporal al no existir sus contrapartes infantiles en el pasado. Un grupo de adolescentes críados en medio de una guerra, obligados a crecer con el miedo, y que aún así luchan por mantener la esperanza, la alegría y la determinación._

Sep, esos serían vuestros OC's (en caso de que os interese participar .). Como se habrá notado tendrán que ser los hijos de los personajes de KHR, puede ser cualquiera (desde algún Arcobaleno, hasta un Varia, pasando por los Vongola, Cavallone...whoever you want!). Aceptaré a siete personajes, puede que ocho, porque sino me sería muy díficil manejarme D: Eso sí, advertencia: este pretende ser un fic realista, no se aceptan Mary Sues ni Gary Stues y se agradecería si pudiera haber un equilibrio entre mujeres y hombres xD Dicho eso...el resto lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, podéis hacer todo lo que queráis con los personajes, cuanta más información, mejor :) Explayaos cuanto queráis :)

_**DATOS:**_

Nombre:

Apellidos:

Edad:

Familia:

*Historia

*Personalidad

*Físico

Fortalezas: (desde ser bueno en la cocina hasta el control de algún tipo de arte marcial)

Debilidades: (fobias, cosas que le es imposible hacer...)

Tipo de Llama:

Caja Arma:

Arma de elección (pistolas, nunchakus, tenedores, cuchillos...)

Relaciones: (amistades, enemigos, a quienes no puedes aguantar. Opcional, si quieres especificar alguna de esa relaciones :) )

Otros datos:

* * *

Cosas con (*) son muy importantes. Gracias :D


	2. Preludio

**Bien, estos son los personajes que finalmente van a aparecer en la historia. En lugar de ponerlo en plan "Nombre, edad" y eso, decidí hacer una mini presentación de cada uno de ellos. Antes de leerlo debo aclarar un par de cosas: Todos los drabbles se basan en el mismo día, pero en diferentes habitaciones y puntos de vista. Básicamente hubo una batalla hace poco en la que no salieron muy bien parados, y están intentando afrontar las consecuencias. Ehm, el porqué se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia xD Aunque esto empieza con aire deprimente, en general la historia no será así (no se me da demasiado bien ese género, como se puede ver a continuación) y una vez en el pasado (siguiente capítulo) se animarán un poco más (¿quién no lo haría estando en un bonito mundo de paz y alegría? xD), lo que me lleva a una siguiente pregunta...¿preferís que digan desde el principio quienes son o que finjan y por tanto tarden más enterarse? Bueno, espero que os guste, y los que no han entrado para ser protagonistas probablemente aparecerán más adelante, o en recuerdos, o como parte de la historia en un punto más avanzado.**

* * *

_It was just a little boy facing the Sky..._

Era curioso como el cielo parecía sincronizarse con sus propios sentimientos. Apoyado contra la barandilla, cerró los ojos limitándose a disfrutar del suave roce de la lluvia contra su rostro. Antes, cuando el mundo todavía tenía sentido, solía relajarse en esa misma terraza con sus padres. Podían pasar horas sin decir nada, disfrutando del silencio y observando el cielo con una mutua comprensión de la paz que les transmitía. Quizá fuera porque sus Llamas eran de tipo Cielo, como Mireille, _Rei_, solía decirle, o simplemente porque su padre solía llevarlo a ver las estrellas cuando aún era un niño. Fuera como fuera Akio tuvo que contener una sonrisa de tristeza al observar las nubes grisáceas sobrevolando el cielo ese día. La Lluvia lloraba, y las Nubes cubrían el Cielo, mientras la Tormenta se mantenía en calma anticipando el Rayo. El Sol no podía verse en ninguna parte, como si hubiera desaparecido del mismo cielo. A veces el parecido entre el tiempo y los sentimientos de los portadores de los anillos Vongola era escalofríante.

_In the midst of the noise, he heard someone cry..._

Aunque sus Llamas fueran de tipo Sol, siempre había sentido una cierta atracción hacia la lluvia. La lluvia apagaba el fuego, la lluvia limpiaba, y significaba una nueva oportunidad para empezar. Pensamientos un tanto poéticos que podían ganarle las burlas de su contraparte, pero a Massi no le importaba. Él entendía el porqué de su pasión por los días lluviosos, aunque el resto del mundo lo mirase como si estuviera loco. ¿A quién le importaba de todas formas? _Realmente _estaba loco. O puede que no. Puede que todo el mundo fuera como él pero lo guardase en secreto. Mad solía mencionar que el ser humano medio escondía demasiados secretos para su propio bien, así que ese podía ser un secreto también, ¿verdad? El chico se apoyó contra el cristal de la ventana observando de forma pensativa el exterior. Su reflejo, demacrado, con ojeras, cargado de una preocupación y un peso que alguien de su edad no debería cargar, le devuelve la mirada de forma casi irónica. Massi aún puede recordar demasiado bien el día que toda su estabilidad acabó de destrozarse. Aún recuerda la desesperación camuflada bajo una apariencia fingidamente arrogante en ojos de su padre...aún recuerda el miedo, el dolor, la confusión que siguieron. Lo recuerda, y Mad sonríe burlonamente en el fondo de su mente.

_I want to embrace your tears and pain_

Se apoya contra la pared viendo con impotencia el dolor en los ojos marrones de su primo. Sabe, sin necesidad de preguntarlo, que ha vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que lo acecha desde aquella fatídica noche. Kaito se deja caer en el sofá con los hombros hundidos mientras Yuki se sienta a su lado, apoyando una mano en su espalda en un mudo gesto de empatía. El joven se apoya en ella, en un intento de escapar de la terrorífica verdad, y Yuki se limita a sonreír con la tristeza escrita en sus ojos dorados. Aunque quisiera ayudarle sabe que es imposible. La culpa y la impotencia se han abierto el camino hacia el corazón de Kaito y Yuki, impotente, solo puede desear que un abrazo le ayude a seguir adelante.

_The truth is he may have had enough_

Aunque la sensación era reconfortante Kaito sabía que no iba a ayudarle; de hecho dudaba que algo pudiese hacerlo a estas alturas. Una semana era muy poco tiempo para recuperarse de un shock emocional como el que él había vivido, pero era consciente de que no había tiempo para actuar así. Si se dejaba arrastrar por sus emociones, si finalmente perdía la batalla contra su propia culpabilidad, acabaría perdiendo a otra persona importante para él, y volvería a ser culpa suya, por no haber actuado antes. Sin embargo era incapaz de continuar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a verlo cayendo en sus brazos, su cuerpo inerte y una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la culpabilidad aparecía de nuevo y escalaba a traves de su cuerpo hasta llegar al pecho. Por que la muerte de su padre había sido su culpa y no importaba cuantas veces lo negase, la realidad estaba ahí, patente, y la Lluvia no habría muerto si él no hubiera actuado como un niño caprichoso de tres años. Así que Kaito Yamamoto se apoya en Yuki Kuro con la esperanza de que ella pueda ayudarle, con la ingenua pero firme convicción de que si se duerme ella lo despertará y todo quedará olvidado como si fuera un simple sueño.

_Try not to fear the ruthless truth_

A decir verdad una parte de él sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Ziro siempre había luchado por ser diferente, declarándose a sí mismo independiente a la corta edad de diez años, negándose a escuchar cualquier tipo de consejo proviniente de su padre, simplemente por el hecho de que lo consideraba una debilidad. Si Reborn no necesitaba consejos ni ayuda, ¿porqué debería él? A fin de cuentas era su hijo. Tenía un legado que proteger. Su arrogancia lo había arrastrado a cometer demasiados errores a lo largo de su vida, errores que se había negado a ver. Ziro desvía la mirada de la silla en la que se encontraba Vasariah. Puede ver la fría verdad abriendose paso en sus ojos azules, y tiene miedo de enfrentarla. Irónico, ¿no? Alguien que se declara a sí mismo intrépido asustado de unas simples palabras. Palabras que contendrían la realidad que se había negado a ver, palabras que volverían a sacar sus inseguridades, que escarvarían en viejas heridas solo para reabrirlas. Y puede que tuviera razón de nuevo, que fuera necesario enfrentarse a sus miedos para crecer, y que no podría seguir adelante hasta que esas antiguas cicatrices se curasen del todo, pero Ziro no estaba preparado para afrontar hechos. Aunque su hermana tenga la razón, como siempre la tiene, tal como su padre, porque ella es la más parecida a él y siempre lo ha sido. Así que baja la cabeza y se cubre los ojos con el sombrero, en una vaga esperanza de huír de la realidad.

_The road you go on is only known to you_

No puede culparlo. Se da cuenta mientras limpia su pistola, ignorando el silencio que reina en la enfermería. No puede culparlo porque quizá, bajo las mismas circunstancias, ella misma hubiera actuado así. Su hermano ha crecido bajo su sombra, Vasariah lo sabe, pero nunca creyó que su estúpida necesidad de probarse a sí mismo lo llevaría a lanzarse al campo de batalla, no al menos de una batalla perdida de antemano. Quizá debería haberlo sabido. Ziro era impulsivo, drástico, y absurdo cuando se trataba de impresionar a su padre. Vasariah no aparta la mirada de la camilla mientras el más joven intenta ocultarse sin demasiado éxito. Si no estuviera herido ya le habría metido un buen par de puñetazos por haber sido tan idiota, y esa hubiera sido su forma de decirle que se había preocupado. Vasariah no demostraba sus emociones a menudo, y las veces que lo hacía siempre era de formas cuanto menos extrañas. En medio de ese silencio, tan tenso y a la vez tranquilo, también tiene tiempo de comprender que de ambos, Ziro es el más parecido a su padre. Es él el que lucha por una independencia que en el fondo no desea, él el que oculta sus emociones mejor que nadie plantando una sonrisa cuando se siente devastado, él el que tiene una Llama de tipo Sol, él el que ignora al Bovino. Muy en el fondo ella respeta esa parte del más joven. Esa capacidad de seguir adelante pese a todo, manteniendo su sonrisa intacta en el camino. Es por eso que cuando se recupere le meterá una paliza. Gente como él no debería dejarse llevar por la impulsivdad de la tristeza, el dolor o la impotencia. Gente como él debería pensar antes de actuar, y ella, como buena hermana mayor, va a enseñarselo. Por que, y esto jamás lo reconocerá en voz alta, ya ha perdido ha demasiada gente de su familia. No piensa perder a nadie más.

_So we get lost in the past_

No entiende lo que pasa. A su alrededor sus antiguos compañeros de juego han dejado de sonreír. Ahora pasean por los pasillos con expresiones serias y preocupadas, a veces haciendo un esfuerzo por reír que solo le produce escalofríos de lo falso que suena. No lo entiende, no sabe lo que ha pasado, no ha visto con sus propios ojos lo que sucede fuera, apenas ha conseguido escuchar historias sueltas, rumores que corren por los pasillos que suenan más a una leyenda urbana o un cuento que a la realidad en los inocentes oídos de un niño. Matteo no comprende porqué de repente todos sus primos se han vuelto taciturnos, porqué Kaito finge que sonríe mientras sus ojos brillan con desazón. Matteo solo tiene once años y quiere volver a jugar como solían hacerlo. Quiere disfrutar de nuevo de las sonrisas de Yuki, de las bromas amistosas de Kaito, e incluso los gritos de Mireille. Es solo un niño perdido en un futuro demasiado grande. Él es el relámpago que todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de brillar, y que puede que no la tenga jamás. Un niño que aún no comprende porqué su tío favorito no ha vuelto todavía, cuando el resto del grupo sí lo ha hecho. Un niño que se esconde en su habitación cada noche para abrazarse a su Bazooka de los Diez Años, y se duerme entre lágrimas recordando aquellos tiempos en los que todavía podía jugar y pasarselo bien. Un niño que desearía volver al pasado para ser feliz otra vez.

_Give me the power to change_

Ella es la sombra que observa desde la esquina, el titiritero que mueve los hilos solo cuando es necesario, la tempestad en calma que aguarda por su momento de gloria. Camille se sienta en el suelo con un libro en su regazo, sin apartar la mirada de las letras, se permite perderse en un mundo donde el dolor no existe. Camille es la tormenta en calma, es la tranquilidad que precede al caos, pero no puede hacer más que esperar, cruzar los dedos ansiando que por algún milagro todo acabe saliendo bien. Ella es la tormenta aplacada por el entrenamiento, que finge estar bien cuando por dentro se prepara el relámpago. Camille ve las palabras, pero no las lee, su mirada perdida en algún punto de las blancas páginas de ese libro. Desearía poder hacer algo, sueña con todas sus fuerzas que la guerra acaba, que no hay más muertos y que ella ha podido acabar con el enemigo. Pero no son más que sueños, y en su mundo no se hacen realidad. En su mundo los sueños pertenecen a los libros, y los milagros no son más que la fantasía infantil que se ve destrozada al entrar en contacto con la realidad. Camille lee, suspira, y simula una sonrisa. Es la Tormenta que espera en calma tener la oportunidad de cambiar la dirección del viento.

_Just close your eyes..._

La ironía de la vida podía conllevar las mejores bromas, o las peores pesadillas. Diana Rokudo sonríe observando a Nami, sin inmutarse ante la persistente lluvia chocando contra su cabello. Diana es la niebla, y como tal tiene el deber de manipular la realidad a su antojo. Así que sonríe cínicamente, ignora el dolor que siente en su pecho, finge que no le importa nada de lo que sucede en su propia familia. Y el resto se lo cree, porque solo forman parte del público, porque aún son demasiado inmaduros para ver el escenario. Se lo creen, y se sujetan a ella para seguir adelante, como niños perdidos que tienen miedo de lo que encontrarán en la siguiente esquina si se alejan de su vista. Por eso Diana les permite creer su teatro, si es lo que necesitan, es lo que ofrecerá, y cerrará los ojos al verdadero y frío miedo que poco a poco se abre camino por su mente. Por eso Diana sonríe, incluso cuando una parte de su propio ser ha ido desapareciendo a lo largo de los años.

_...and ignore the ironic truth._

Nami Hibari era la única persona capaz de entender el verdadero esfuerzo que Diana invertía en la familia, y seguramente la única capaz de percibir que se había convertido en un pilar inquebrantable en sus vidas. Si ella desapareciese, si se dejase llevar por la angustia y cesase con sus comentarios irónicos, crueles y burlones, el resto del grupo caería en un abismo del que no estaba segura de que pudieran salir. Tanto ella como Diana se habían convertido en las dos personas que mantenían una funcionalidad en la mansión, las dos únicas capaces de mantener una actitud normal incluso después de cada batalla. Y Nami ignora la ironía de que ellas, de todas las personas, sean los pilares que sostienen a su inestable grupo, demasiado ocupada ocultando sus propios temores y agonías, asustada de la posibilidad de perderlos para siempre si comete un solo error en su papel. Así que Nami, junto a Diana, sonríe. Sonríe y sigue adelante, porque ese es su papel. Por que la nube ayuda desde fuera, y cubre el cielo cuando este necesita consuelo.

_We desire the courage to face the future_

Dante no toca la puerta antes de entrar, simplemente la abre con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía e ignora la mirada que Vasariah le está dirigiendo mientras se apoya en la cama al lado de su mejor amigo. Ziro sonríe, de esa forma tan característica suya que parece estar gritando que ha ganado, y por una vez a Dante no le importa perder. Por que, sí, durante esa milésima de segundo en la que creyó que iba a perderlo se había preocupado. Ya habían perdido a demasiada gente como para perder a su mayor rival también. El muchacho rubio sonríe de vuelta concediéndole la victoria, aunque en realidad no haya necesidad de semejante formalismo. Dante casi siempre pierde ante los dos hermanos, tal como su padre solía hacerlo ante el suyo. Pero en ese momento no importa. Dante se permite a sí mismo sonreír a Vasariah, consciente de que no conseguirá nada de la chica, pero incapaz de ignorar la ardiente necesidad de comprobar que su amigo realmente está a salvo. Lo está, por supuesto, los Fiamma son demasiado molestos para desaparecer, pero por una vez eso le parece perfecto. Por una vez Dante sonríe sin ningún tipo de restricciones, ignorando el hecho de que la Lluvia llora, olvidándose del terrible futuro que los aguarda, porque esa vez su amigo está vivo y eso le da esperanza. Esperanza, determinación, y la seguridad de que de alguna manera conseguirán salir adelante. De alguna manera...

_But if you laugh I will stand up_

Observa en silencio desde el otro lado del cristal, sin atreverse a hacer un solo movimiento por el riesgo de ser descubierta. Sabe que ha pasado ahí los últimos quince minutos, sabe que quizá se resfríe si sigue bajo la lluvia, pero no se mueve, pues en el fondo también comprende la necesidad de su mejor amigo de sentir la lluvia, que lo purifica todo y a la vez llora borrando el pasado. Mireille, Rei como le dicen a veces, se apoya con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, silenciosamente unida al llanto de sus mejores amigos, vigilando al que algún día será su jefe, pues esa es la misión de la mano derecha, pero también deseando poder cruzar la simple puerta que los separa para darle un abrazo. Necesita soledad, así que no lo hace, pero desea que Akio se gire, para poder sonreírle y prometerle que todo saldrá bien. Ella es la verdadera Tormenta que necesita el Cielo para existir, la Tormenta que sin la Lluvia nunca podrá aparecer. Los necesita a ambos tanto como ellos la necesitan ahora mismo, pero se mantiene al margen, esperando el momento perfecto para intervenir. Llega un punto en el que se harta de esperar y, con la impaciencia característica de su personalidad, entra al balcón junto al joven Cielo. No se molesta en fingir arrepentimiento por haberlo espíado, ni tampoco responde a sus preguntas ahogadas. Se limita a abrazarlo y sonríe cuando su amigo se relaja, soltándo las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. No sabe cuanto tiempo se quedan en esa posición y tampoco le importa. Si con ello consigue animarlo podría pasarse ahí la noche entera. Lo haría por él, por el Cielo que la Tormenta busca desesperadamente...por su mejor amigo.


End file.
